


3 times Mickey gives Emil flowers +1 time Emil gives Mickey flowers

by nerakrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: Mickey, romantic sap incarnate, loves giving Emil flowers.





	3 times Mickey gives Emil flowers +1 time Emil gives Mickey flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a follow-up to [this post](https://victorextranikiforov.tumblr.com/post/162819394191/concept-mickey-sends-emil-a-bouquet-of-flowers).
> 
> All photos are from interflora.dk.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, [here](https://victorextranikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163142186196/3-times-mickey-gives-emil-flowers-1-time-emil). I'm reposting to ao3 for backup purposes.

**1\. Emil’s high school graduation**

The bouquet was sitting on the front steps of the house when Emil and his family came back from the graduation ceremony. His youngest nephew was the one to discover it, having skipped ahead of the rest of them in his excitement, and now came running back with his little arms full of flowers.

“See what I found!” he shouted. The card that came with the bouquet fell off and fluttered to the ground. Emil’s mother picked up the card while Emil’s sister relieved her child off the bouquet; soon it became clear the entire thing was intended for Emil.  


“Me?” Emil took the card. The envelope was addressed to him, all right. He slid the card out and turned it over. It was machine printed on standard florist stationery, but that didn’t matter. Emil felt his heart skip all the same.  


_I’m thinking of you today. Congratulations._

_See you soon._

_Michele_

His sister was holding the bouquet out to him, knowing smile on her face. In fact, all three of his siblings _and_ his parents were giving him that look. His nephews and nieces, thankfully, had run ahead. 

Emil wanted to bury his face in the flowers and never come out again. He settled for taking the bouquet to his room, where he could look at it and count down the days and hours until Mickey would be there.

**2\. Emil’s birthday**

Mickey had slipped out of bed early in the morning with a whispered “stay here until I come back,” and a kiss, and Emil had obeyed. Mostly. He’d gotten up to pee (and to put on some clothes), but he’d gone back to bed to wait before anyone was any the wiser - he could hear his mother in the kitchen, and his dad was probably on guard duty. He’d wait.

He could wait. 

_Probably._

Just as Emil had given up on waiting (more accurately: the excitement had gotten the better of him) and was about to go downstairs, he heard footfall on the stairs, and then the door to his room swung open.

The first thing he saw was the tray of food and presents, but the second thing he saw was a giant bouquet of roses where Mickey’s head should’ve been.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” his mother said, carefully placing the tray on Emil’s bedside table (which he’d had the foresight to clear of any incriminating items, thankfully). She kissed his cheek.  


“Thank you.” Emil hugged her, and then his dad, and then he turned to Mickey, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.  


“Happy birthday,” Mickey said, presenting Emil with the roses.  


Emil desperately wanted to kiss him, but his parents were still in the room. “Thank you.” He took the bouquet, touching the petals of one of the roses; it was silky and soft and bright, and the whole thing smelled wonderful. “I love it.”

He’d have to ask his mother for a second vase later - his graduation bouquet was sitting on his dresser, still alive and thriving - but he wanted to hold on to this one for a little while longer. 

**3\. Picking Emil up at the airport in Naples**

Naples was hot and uncomfortable - more so than Australia, which had been in the midst of winter - and the airport was stuffy. Emil had the beginning tendrils of jet-lag creeping up on him, and he wasn’t sure he was going in the right direction at all -

“Emil! Here!” Mickey shouted, and Emil found his feet carrying him in the direction of Mickey’s voice all on their own volition.

He halted in front of a large and fluffy looking bouquet of flowers, behind which was Mickey’s smiling face. 

“I found you,” Emil said, tired but happy, and pulled him into a crushing hug, flowers and all. “I missed you.”  


“I missed you too.” Mickey’s voice was like a balm, soft and lovely, and then he was kissing him.  


Emil was too giddy about getting a welcome kiss to point out to Mickey they were standing in the middle of the airport, surrounded by people. He did it anyway.

“I came alone,” Mickey told him, and kissed him again. “Aw, we squashed the flowers.” He shook the bouquet gently, trying to fluff it up again.  


“They’re still beautiful.” Emil took the bouquet from him, burying his face in it. “Mmhh. Sweet. Just like you.”  


The faint blush on Mickey’s cheeks was sweeter still.

**\+ 1. Mickey’s birthday**

Between the figure skating season starting up again and university for Mickey, they hadn’t had a lot of time to talk lately. Emil wasn’t starting university until October, so he still had leisure time, and not being able to talk to Mickey throughout the day was slowly doing him in.

They’d managed to spent almost the entire summer together, so to be back in the daily grind of differing practice schedules and - soon - university and too short skype sessions, was leaving Emil a little breathless and a little anxious.

And it was Mickey’s birthday tomorrow. They’d see each other at U.S. International Classic, but that was whole three days _after_ Mickey’s birthday. Which was tomorrow.

 _Did you remember to book the room?_ he texted. He had, Emil knew he had, he had the forwarded booking confirmation sitting in his gmail inbox, but this was the first time they’d be sharing a room at _a competition_. 

_Yes_ , was the reply, half an hour later.

 _K. What do you want for your birthday?_ Emil refreshed his instagram feed while waiting for a reply; his break was technically over and his coach was waiting, but he wanted another few moments with Mickey, distant as they were.

_You_

Emil held his bottle of water against his cheek. It was cool. _No seriously_ , he texted back.

 _An hour on skype_ , Mickey answered. 

_I can definitely do that_

His coach was starting to make noises, so Emil put his phone away and stepped out on the ice. 

“What’s up with _you_?” his coach asked.  


“It’s Mickey’s birthday tomorrow,” Emil said, skating past him.  


“So? Send him flowers and call it a day,” he replied, gesturing for Emil to get on with the programme.  


Emil almost skated directly into the barrier. 

“Focus!” his coach yelled.  


“Got it!” Emil yelled back. “Focusing now!”  


***

_I love you_ , Mickey texted the day after. _I also love the flowers._

 _Happy birthday_ , Emil texted back.


End file.
